


More Than Required

by veracity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veracity/pseuds/veracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Written For:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_ctorres"><a href="http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ctorres.livejournal.com/"><b>ctorres</b></a></span>, who wanted Teyla/Sora, preseries, lies.<br/>I tried to write this as a relationship, but I’m afraid my muse would not cooperate. I’m sorry about that. I hope this is okay instead. It’s set about six months before the Tau’ri arrive.</p><p>Title comes from General Patton’s quote, "Do more than is required of you."</p><p><b>Beta(e):</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_natacup82"><a href="http://natacup82.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://natacup82.livejournal.com/"><b>natacup82</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Required

**Author's Note:**

> **Written For:** [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) , who wanted Teyla/Sora, preseries, lies.  
> I tried to write this as a relationship, but I’m afraid my muse would not cooperate. I’m sorry about that. I hope this is okay instead. It’s set about six months before the Tau’ri arrive.
> 
> Title comes from General Patton’s quote, "Do more than is required of you."
> 
>  **Beta(e):** [](http://natacup82.livejournal.com/profile)[**natacup82**](http://natacup82.livejournal.com/)

“Sora, you are not concentrating.” A thwack of wood hit against her upper arm served as a reminder. Midday sun filtered through the trees in the clearing.

“I’m sorry, Teyla. I’ll try harder.” It was difficult to concentrate when it was nearing time for her to accept an offer of marriage; the offer was from a man her father approved of. The problem was that being married held little appeal. To be a wife meant that she would be forced to reduce training, in order to take care of home and husband. Being a soldier was all she had wanted, to fight the Wraith and end the harsh way of life. Revenge for all those who had died would be enjoyed as well. Through the years, she had observed Teyla and her leadership skills. A soldier of dignity and grace, as well as diplomat – a trait that Sora was certain wouldn’t be emerging from her – Teyla was a strong leader that commanded respect.

The Athosian paused mid-step. “Is it a problem that I may assist with?”

Grimacing, she shook her head. The Genii led two lives and very few survived after learning of the underground secret. To tell her friend would be a very bad idea. She genuinely liked and respected Teyla, who offered to teach her stick fighting after noticing the bored expression on Sora’s face during a visit several years ago. Teyla made it a point to arrive several days early before harvesting to help train. After the first training exercise, Commander Koyla had noticed while she was practicing and let her join the more advanced training groups. She had easily become one of the best

Teyla carefully studied her. “Well, if it cannot be solved by words, perhaps physical exertion.” It was a gentle reprimand for letting thoughts distract from training. The Wraith would not be so kind as to warn before taking one’s life.

Strike. Block. Retreat. The pattern was repeated for over half a day in a hundred different combinations. Clumsy and unfocused, Sora received more blows than she landed. There was going to be a large bruise on her left thigh tomorrow, along with a dozen other places. Teyla had been right; working out the frustration with discipline helped in keeping her mind away from the impending disaster of marriage and loss of freedom.

Teyla wiped the sweat off her body. “I believe that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will train thoroughly. Hopefully you will be more focused. Whatever is bothering you, I am willing to listen and offer advice if needed.” She stretched out, testing muscles for sore areas. Sora had been shown the same method but tended to forget to use it. She was too sore to attempt it anyway.

It felt terrible to lie to someone who only wanted to help, especially to someone who had been a friend for as long as memory served. “I am just afraid of what the future might hold. Father wants me to marry one of his friend’s son and the idea doesn’t really appeal to me all that much. I’m too young and not ready.”

“Have you told this to your father? I do not think he is an unreasonable man.”

“He’s not. It’s just hard to disappoint one’s father. He’s all I have left.”

“I do understand. Losing a parent is not easy, especially so young, but I do not think your father would be willing to place you in an unhappy situation. He loves you, Sora.” Thoughtful eyes gazed at her friend. “Are you certain that is all that is bothering you?”

Lying, Sora thought, came easily after the first time, and that happened had been many years ago. “I’m sure. I suppose I am just nervous.” It hurt to not ask about being a warrior, of knowing how to fight. “Perhaps, as you said, I just need to work it out. Tomorrow I will be more focused.” With a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, she started to pack up the sticks and into a bag Teyla had made. “I’m sorry. I’m sure this mood will pass.”

A graceful nod in her direction and the topic was closed. She knew that the half-truth had been spotted, but Teyla was intuitive enough to let it go. There would be no pushing on the topic. Teyla was discreet but the Genii bunker and all that lay beneath were not her secret to tell, even if Sora wished to. There was more at stake than personal feelings.

  


***

  


Over the next two days, the women practiced. When it rained on the second day, they moved from outside to the house. It was small, and a decoy, but it certainly proved its purpose when Sora grew more focused and determined to win. Teyla praised and reprimanded when necessary, but was proud of the progress; Sora would be an excellent sparring partner as she grew older. There was something bubbling, driving her. When Teyla inquired after it, Sora just smiled enigmatically and said that no one would tell her what to do again.

Five days after that, the Genii held a goodbye feast in honor of their allies, friends, and family. A toast was dedicated to Sora and her bridegroom, announcing their engagement. Sora glanced at Teyla, noting the serene smile on the woman’s face as everyone raised their glasses in celebration. If this engagement could be broken, so be it. If not, it would have to be made the best of. She would _not_ disappoint her father.

  


***

  


The after the Athosians left, Sora started to teach the younger children the very basics in stick fighting. She was smart and helped in decoding the Wraith technology, but those did not satisfy some intangible need to prove herself – to be better than what was expected. As a teacher, it would teach patience and discipline so the next time she met Teyla, burdens would no longer distract her from winning.

“Watch me. Circle, observe for weakness, and then strike without hesitation.” In a demonstration with her future husband, she was giving two lessons. One to the children and the other to the man she must marry. She was strong. She could take care of herself. There would be no cause to keep her safe. That had been taught through years of practice and discipline. Koyla might teach the adults, but _she_ would teach the younger children and make sure they were stronger and better than anyone would suspect. Lies were a necessary evil, and might make a lesser person choke on them, but a Genii never faltered.


End file.
